What Just Happened?
by Wazzella
Summary: Gary's spell had gone wrong again! NO it's not chicken puffles spewing up around in the island! MASCOTS ARE SWITCHING THEIR GENDERS YUP THAT'S CRAZY ENOUGH FOR THE WHOLE ISLAND TO GO NUTS whether is PH looking like Justin Beiber as her male counterpart or Stompin' Bob as a girl going crazy, nothing can possibly go right in Gary's igloo...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Spells**

**AN: HEYO GUYS! XD ZE AWESOME WAZZ IS BACK WITH A GOOD STORY IN MIND, not to mention that it wouldprobablyfailtooidon'tknow ANYWAYS I suddenly one day thought how it would've been like if mascots SWITCHED GENDERS :3 it sounds like a pretty nice story and I might draw it out I don't know, maybe, but let's just stop the talking and get to the story! :D**

**I only own myself, the story, the freaking plot, nothing else, thank you for understanding. If I owned Club Penguin there would've been like a party a week.**

Gary came back to his cosy igloo and slumped down on his favorite armchair, it had been a long day at the Medieval party and retrieving his relative's , Garianna, book of spells thanks to Rockhopper's help. Gary stared at his stack of "Gary Potter" series which was adapted by Aunt Arctic because why not? Also another stack of the "Gary Potter" movies, which was directed and filmed by Cadence, he didn't pay for the budget, but ah, Gary thought he could invent the Budgetpayer 3000 so he wouldn't need to waste his coins. Gary carefully flipped through the Book of Spells, there was a spell of turning yourself into a toenail, nope he didn't need that, turning into a faerie? An interesting discovery, but he would use it later. A magnificent dragon? He'd seen penguins as dragons so nope, and then he saw one majestic and peculiar new spell, a gender changing spell. The way it works waas different, he had to chant some olde English and think who he wants to change their gender, wave his wand a few times, BAM! Easy as pie, Gary hurried to get his lab coat and wand.

"This is the best discovery ever! Penguins shall admire the new beauties of themselves hmmm... who should I switch their genders?" Gary thought carefully.

"Ah! I'll just turn myself into a girl then!" Gary sighed and started to chant.

Of course, Gary wasn't talking nonsense! He was just... drunk by rum maybe... we'll never know what he did with Rockhopper before the night Rockhopper left, but then again, Gary had his brains to think through situations.

"Would you mind stop talking nonsense about me last night Wazzella?" Gary stared up at the sky seeing the god of the story writing down madly while breaking the Fourth Wall.

The god of the story grunted as she continued to sit on a cloud and scribbled on her notebook.

"Thank you," Gary nodded as he flipped through his book and begin chanting his olde English, something like ya-badoom gee-za-mee-lo thee thy foe fum whatever, let's shut up about the unnecessary part. Suddenly, the book begin to glow with lilac, green, and blue light.

"YES! It is now nearly successful!" Gary grinned as he thought about the glory he'll get from the penguins over this magical spell, ah right, it is indeed "magical" but wait a minute, isn't Gary supposed to be only thinking about only himself? Oh sh-

**BLAM!**

* * *

The next day...

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" a dark blue girl penguin with Gary's glasses and lab coat screamed in Gary's igloo.

Oh well... it had not been expected from the scientist.

The penguin, who was, temporarily named, Garilla, yeah the name sounds pretty dang corny but that's ary's choice of names in his family bloodline anyway, but let's get back to the story.

"WHO KNOWS WHO I'VE TURNED GIRLS OR BOYS INTO?!" she screamed as she flipped through the magic spell book, she looks exactly like Garianna... in a lab coat... without a hat... yup that's Gary as a girl.

A few minutes later, Garilla heard banging on her igloo's door.

"GARY! WE ALL KNOW IT WAS YOU! THE EPF IS NOW NUTS AND CRAZY!" a feminine sound came out.

"AND FIX IT UP DANGIT! I WANT THIS TO END!" another voice came.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO IN OUR NEXT GIG?! FAGIRLS ARE GOING TO BOO OR WHAT?! I DON'T WANT TO BE A GIRL WAAAHHH!"

"Huh? I'ma girl? But where's ducky?"

"FORGET ABOUT THE DANG DUCKY, THE EPF AND THE PENGUIN BAND ALREADY KNEW IT WAS YOU GARY, OPEN THE DANG DOOR!"

"UGH! I'LL JUST-"

and the door went crashed, ah poor door...

"WHERE ARE YOU GARY?!" a red girl penguin with brown hair and in a tank top along with shorts charged in the igloo.(This is Stompin' Bob as a girl lol :3)

"FIND A FREAKING CURE DANGIT, NOBODY WOULD'VE POSSESSED THIS SPELL EXCEPT FOR YOU GARY!" another red girl penguin with shades and jet pack along with short black hair stormed in.(This is Jet as a girl TADAAAAA)

"AND WHY AM I A FREAKING GUY?!" a purple guy penguin came in along with a matching purple jacket with a yellow hat stuck on his head. (Dot as a guy BWAHAHAHAH)

"THE PENGUIN BAND IS IN URGENT DANGER!" a yellow girl penguin skipped in and frantically ran around the igloo.(Franky as a girl who's having a mental spaz over the gig)

"WHERE'S DUCKY?!" a green girl penguin with a propeller hat along with brown hair shrieked.(Rookie as a girl who's still trying to find her duckie)

"I'm over here..." Garilla whimpered under the door.

"GARY?! WHERE ARE YOU AND WHO IS THIS DANG GIRL?!" Jet Pack Girl (temporary name :P)

"I'M GARY CURSE THIS!" Garilla used up all her strength and managed to crawl out of the door.

Really Garilla?

"Oh... at least you also got the punishment also," Stomp as a girl groaned.

"AHHH! MATES! HELP MEE! GIRLS BE CHASIN' ME LIKE A KANGAROO!" a guy voice panted into Gary's igloo.

Other penguins are just as confused about this random authoress in the sky until they realized that the guy was actually PH as a guy... but it looks as if he's the Justin Beiber version in Club Penguin, but anyways...

"SHUT THE FREAKING DOOR!" he screamed unmanly.

"ALRIGHTY EVERYONE! NOW PUSH THE DOOR!" Dot the Disguise Guy, HA Gal into Guy still it's a freaking temporary name... yelled as much as he can.

OH NO, fangirls everywhere... it's just as much as a small group that spotted the perfect yaoi couple from an anime in the middle of nowhere and had turned into a massive marathon.

"DON'T LET THEM COME INTO MY IGLOO!" Garilla screamed as she rushed to help.

Oh well, 20 or something flippers are better than 2 right? Garilla quickly invented Makeadoordisappear (make a door disappear) 3000 and now nobody can come in or out of the igloo until...

"THE WINDOWS!" PH warned.

"OH HECK NO," Stompin' Girl (another freakig temporary name dammit) rushed with a newly Makeawindowdisappear (make a door disappear) 10000 from the authoress above the heaven.

Luckily, she was still fast enough and now everyone is exhausted while the fangirls are angrily ranting outside.

"Whaddaya gonna do with all of us stuck in here?!" Petey K (as a girl) asked exhaustingly, what? Shakespeare can invent words, so can this authoress from heaven can!

"Well... you might as well stay in my big igloo then..." Garilla sighed as she went up the stairs, "I'm going to set a whole lot of guest rooms.

Everyone groaned in unison, after all, what can possibly go right?

**AN: I had to fix myself in a light-headed mood since I was dared to listen to Mad Father's soundtrack Old Doll (yes it's also Ib's soundtrack too) god it's creepy. Ah... about the temporary names... I'm gonna ask some of ya guys who review my stories constantly to help me a bit out would ya? ;P I know I stink at names especially with the Garilla lol (random King Kong sound behind) if anyone who suggests me a name that I approve and would be put in the story, you'll be featured in one chapter of this story :D I know this isn't really my style of writing and such, but I want to go lightheaded and write something that is unrelated to Wazz's adventures. Sooo how did ya like this type of writing? Like it? Love it? Hate it as much as Justin Beiber? Review down below and waddle on! Thanks! - Wazzy gonna flip the desk now**


	2. The Mall, Frying Pans, and Sushi

**Chapter 2: The Mall, Frying Pans, and Sushi**

**Me: HELLOES MY AUDIENCE! *runs up to the stage, holding a microphone while waving like crazy***

**Adriana: Did you just realize that you left your audience hanging for about a month or something? -.-**

**Me: Oh yeah right, sorry about that my peoples ^_^" it's mostly because of school work *goes to emo corner and plants mushrooms* I'm such a shame...**

**P0nt: Well we should get the audience cranked up before they start to leave..**

**Me: *pops out of a hill of mushrooms* OH RIGHT! :D Hey! The post-puffle is here!**

**Post-puffle: Squeak! *hands clipboard***

**Me: *signs* thankies! *stares at the sack of letters/reviews* whoa, why is the sack suddenly a lot bigger than usual**

**Post-puffle: SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAKY SQUEAKY SQUEAK!**

**Me: *not really listening* hmm... I guess I'll find out myself**

**Post-puffle: *grunts then leaves***

**Me: Hey! I was about to give you a Puffle O pizza ._.**

**Adriana&P0nt: Just open the sack already!**

**Me: ALRIGHTEH! *RIPS THE SACK LIKE A BAWS* whoa, that's a lot, could a math expert count for me?**

**Adriana: *sighs* it's 12 reviews for that LAST CHAPTER, AND IT'S THE ONLY CHAPTER OF THIS FREAKING FIC**

**Me: *le gasp* OH. MY. FUDGE.**

**Adriana: I'm leaving**

**Me: ASDFGHJKL; YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! this fic deserves to be updated!**

**P0nt: Well go and tell the story now!**

**Me: Okie dokie! ^ v ^ THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I PRACTICALLY SCREAMED WHEN I SAW THE REVIEWS oh and I did noticed the name thingy and the laughs :3 I'm glad you're enjoying it! I think I have at least 80% of the names official already!**

**Names: **

**Gary: Garia (Cuddles140)**

**Jet Pack Guy: Jet Pack Girl (obviously made by the awesome me!)**

**Dot: Don (I wanted to keep calling her Guy -,- oh yeah, THANKS FOR SHARING THE HATE OF DOT SAKURA I REALLY DID APPRECIATE IT :D named by Pukadella)**

**Rookie: I'm keeping her Rookie ^_^ it's cute**

**PH: JB lol (most people said that I should name her Justin Beiber, might as well name it like that)**

**Franky: Frankie! (Guest/Eve)**

**Stompin' Bob: Slammin' Brooke (half of it was by me, half of it was by DriftedDaisy :3)**

**G Billy (he's not really a girl, but later he will MWAHAHAHAH): G Betty (thanks again DriftedDaisy!)**

**G Billy: G Betty (ok you had spent the time finding it in Yahoo? O_O WOW THAT'S AMAZING)**

**Aunt Arctic (I'm still debating, but I was thinking of Uncle Arctic): Uncle Arctic! (DriftedDaisy also thought of it too lol thanks a ton again! :3)**

**Cadence: Cade! (Guest/Eve, awesome name!) **

**That's for now and now for the pairing thing! (I'm sorry if this author's note is long *faceflippers* but it'll be about 2000 words if I predicted close enough) **

**Cadence and Franky!**

**Stomp and PH!**

**For Jet and Gary it's for the fangirls  
! *grins at the Fourth Wall* GET READY GARY AND JET!**

**Jet: Oh no**

**Me: *plucks G and jet into a cannon* FANGIRLS, YA READY FOR THIS?! *blows out Jet and G***

**Jet: YEEEAAAAHHHH! :D**

**Gary: NOOOOOO! D:**

**Me: Fire in the hole! Now somebody do the disclaimer!**

**Lolz: SQUEAK SQUEAKY SQUEAKY SQUEAK SQUEAK! (Wazz does not own Club Penguin or else I won't be talking like this!)**

**Me: Oh yeah! Another mascot showing up this chapter! :D Hopefully you like the dang name (Oh and it's not Cadence ^^)**

* * *

"Now there's another important thing," Garia told the whole group in his igloo, "Shopping,"

Most of the girl penguins groaned, this means something, girl clothes. Suddenly, Frankie's phone rang.

"I'm getting it," she murmured and realized it's Cadence.

"Ello?" Frankie imitated her male perspective perfectly.

"Oh"

"Mhm"

"Ok"

"I'll tell them to meet ya there"

"I'm not surprised"

"Ok, see ya, love ya," Franky closed his phone. Note to my fellow readers: Franky is probably talking to himself because all of those talking was made by Franky

"What was that?" Slam asked.

Frankie turned to teh EPF, " Can you help me go pick up Cadence at the mall? I'll be right back, I'm gonna get some stuff in her igloo,"

Jet shrugged, "Sure, see ya in about 15 minutes?"

"Good timing, let's get going," JB/PH said while dragging Slam, "YOU COME WITH ME!"

Slam chuckled and let his uhhh girl- boyfriend drag him, but only to be waiting for Frankie and her band.

"Bye," most of the EPF left except JB, Slam, G Billy, and Penny K.

"Wait I think I forgot something," Frankie cocked her head as if to remember something and stood there in shock.

"What?" G Billy asked.

"Cadence turned into a dude," Frankie shuddered.

"SEE?! YOU OWE MY 5 HUNDRED COINS NOW G BILLY!" Slam laughed her guts off... well... not really.

Frankie gave a look that said "WTF", JB was also laughing like Slam, Penny K gave a look that said "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" to G Billy while he looked red in the face like a tomato! Wait, since when did they make faces that say everything? Probably DeviantArt or something.

"We should alert Garia," G Billy said.

"Who got a cell phone or anywhere?" Frankie asked.

"We don't even know Gary's machines, but I don't have a cell phone here," Penny admits.

"Same here mate," JB added.

"My phone's signal is gone," Frankie grunted.

"I don't have a phone," as all eyes turned into G Billy.

"WELL THEN!" Frankie sighed, "Let's head to the mall."

* * *

_Meanwhile at the mall..._

"THERE IS ABSOLUTELY _NO WAY_ I'M GETTING IN THE BATHROOM!" Jet screamed.

"WHERE'S DUCKIE?!" Rookie ran into the Men's Bathroom, only to be kicked out, so she ran into the Ladies' Bathroom.

Garia and Jet faceflippered so they went in the bathroom.

Moments later...

'OMFG THERE'S PINK EVERYWHERE!"

"MY EYES!"

Don was able to go in the Men's Bathroom since color didn't bother her.

Well, isn't it a fun day at the mall?

* * *

Cade grimaced at the uncomfortably clothes of hers since it began to shrink as she turned into a guy, but at least heis looks hadn't change much, his feathers turned orange, but it's easy to make up and excuse, his hair was just like his female counterpart, but it was a shade of brown and purple and it made her look like the internet star PewDiePie with purple streaks in his hair.

Which means paparazzi

Yes paparazzi

Well what?!

Cade was hiding until he bumped into someone... familiar...

"Um excuse me, are you Cadence?" a familiar sound rang, Cade looked up and knew who it was, Frankie.

"FRANKIE OMIGOSH I MISSED YOU!" she squeezed him tightly.

"Oh... kay... I can't breathe."

"Well let's go out shopping for clothes, boy these clothes are uncomfortable."

"Sure, you can help me pick out, it's not like I like dressing up as a girl,"

"Ok!"

Meanwhile, a random penguin sent hearts to Cade, yeah, annoying right?

"Excuse me," Cade shifted as sh-he held Frankie's hands tightly.

"What's your name? You single?" the penguin asked.

"Cade and it's none of your business," he said as he told his made up guy name.

"That's a weird name for a girl," the penguin admitted.

"Because I'm a guy," and the penguin-

BLAM! WITH A DISCO POGO STICK.

Meanwhile with the EPF group

"But you could just-"

BLAM! BY A FRYING PAN THIS TIME (There's actually a picture in twitter where Cadence has a frying pan lol, I'll make a it the cover for this story just for you guys seeing it, I hate putting links in fics)! WE ALL TAKE THAT AS A NOPE I GUESS!

"Let's go," Cade practically dragged Frankie around the mall.

"Wait, let's go find Slam and the others!" Frankie said.

"Who's Slam?" Cade asked suspiciously.

"Slammin' Brooke- it's Stomp's new girl name I guess," Frankie shrugged as she let her boyfriend drag.

"Oh"

* * *

Meanwhile with the EPF group...

"GAWD, AT LEAST WE SURVIVED THE BATHROOM ATTACK," Jet panted as if she ran a million miles.

"AND WE GOT CLOTHES," Garia held out the shopping bags.

"Should we find others?" Don asked.

"Oh right," Garia walked out of the shop while remembering the time when she tried the girl clothes and shuddered.

_FLASHBACK!_

_"C' mon lady! Please try this one on!" the shop assistant urged._

_"N-No thank you miss..." Garia blushed._

_"Awww don't be shy!" the shop assistant grinned as she gave Garia the dress and shoved her in the changing room._

**_MEANWHILE IN HEAVEN WHERE GARY'S ANCESTORS AND WHATNOT LIVES_**

**_"MY GRANDSON SHOULD BE WEARING THAT CUTE BLUE MINI SKIRT!" an old grandma hollered._**

**_"NO, MY EX-NEPHEW IN LAW SHOULD BE WEARING JUST LIKE THAT!" another woman screeched._**

**_"NEVER! MY GREAT GRANDCHILD SHOULD BE WEARING THAT RUFFLED GREEN DRESS!" another one piped up._**

**_Oh boy..._**

_"Ehhh no thanks," Garia sgihed and went to pick some "normal" clothes._

* * *

"Geez, I never thought shopping was that traumatic," Don muttered.

Jet nodded, "Yeah and- OOF!" as his head hit with another penguin.

"GEEZ! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YA DUDE!" an orange penguin screeched.

Jet took a close look, wait, it looks like Cadence, which of course duh! IT IS THE AWESOME SAUCE CADENCE... as Cade.

"Wait how come- FRANKIE?!" Don was confused.

"H-Hey, forgot to tell y' all that Cadence is also a boy too," Frankie spoke flatly.

"My my..." Garia paled.

"Oh, so it was YOUR fault," Cade muttered and an arrow stuck on Garia that said "Your fault" just like in anime when characters are disappointed.

"Hey, where are the others?" Jet asked.

"Ehh I said I'd meet up the band at the sushi restaurant, ya coming?" Frankie asked.

"Sure!" Don spoke.

* * *

"Hey Frankie! FINALLY you're here, the band did some shopping and we got some girl clothes for ya," Slam grinned and tossed Frankie a bag of clothes... accidentally in her face.

Garia noticed someone in a cape, "Ummm who's that penguin with a cape at our table?"

Penny gulped and whispered to the people on the table, "that's actually Sensei as a girl, but she probably looks ugly and we go by the name Sakura because it's the most easiest known Japanese name out there (and the corniest)"

"O" that was what everyone said.

"AND SHE'S ABOUT TO EXPOSE TO EVERYONE THAT GARY-GARIA WAS THE ONE WHO MADE PENGUINS GENDERBENT!" she shrieked. QUIET MY DEAR PENNY K, QUIET.

"And is there any other way to stop her from exposing? O_O" Jet asked.

"By challenging her a sushi match," JB finished.

"WHA..."

**AN:**

**Me: Again, I'm really sorry my peoples, I also had a lot of typing and thinking to be done too.**

**Adriana: AND DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU KEEP ME WAITING FOR YOUR STORIES -_-**

**Me: Awww D: that why don't you even review**

**Adriana: Too lazy**

**Me: PWEASE**

**Adriana: NO**

**Me: Call me Onee-chan/"big sister" in Japanese**

**Adriana: O_O**

**Me: *waves flippers side to side* I know you want to... I know you want to...**

**Adriana: GAH YOU'RE CREEPING ME OUT  
**

**Hatsune Miku: REVIEW! XD**

**Me and Adriana: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?! THIS ISN'T EVEN VOCALOID! O_O *curtain closes***


End file.
